


Late Night Chips

by steviewho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, crossing time lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: After losing both Clara and River, Twelve is feeling nostalgic and visits a familiar chip shop.Rose Tyler is, 18 alone and lost until she meets an older man who helps her find the right direction.a reunion fic of sorts.





	Late Night Chips

Bastard. She thought as she tossed her chips down on the table. 

“That's not very nice. Sure my parents probably only got married for political reasons, no real love there, but they were married when I was born.” a very Scottish voice came from the booth next to hers. She realized she must have said it out loud. 

“Oh, I'm so sorry mate. Was just thinking out loud. I didn't mean you.” She sat in her booth with her back to him and tucked into her chips. 

“Don't worry, I've been called a lot worse. By my own mum in fact.” he smiled when she turned her back to look at him. There was something very awkward yet sweet about that smile from him. It seemed to go up on only one side of his face. Despite her best effort to be in a terrible mood she smiled back, before bursting into tears. 

“Oh come now, that joke wasn't that bad!” he scoffed, he got up and came around to the her booth. She laughed through her tears.

“No, it's not that. I mean yeah it was a bad joke but I'm not crying over it.” She looked down at her plate and began playing with her chips. She looked up again to see he was still standing there with his own plate staring at her, out of politeness she indicated he should sit down. She chided herself a bit, she should feel uncomfortable an older man talking to her, but there was something about him. A tickle in the back of her head, something that felt like comfort and familiarity. 

“Rose Tyler.” She sniffed back some tears and stuck her hand out to shake his. He took her hand, but didn't shake it. Instead he put his other on top of hers. 

“Rrrrrrose Tyler! Now that is a name!” he rolled the R of her name when he said it and grinned. “Doctor Song, but most people just drop the Song.” 

“So people just go ‘round and call you Doctor?” 

“I prefer it to Bastard. Would you pass the vinegar?” he indicated towards the bottle. When she handed it over she finally got a good look at him. He wore a long red velvet coat, the crisp white cuffs of his pressed shirt poked out the bottoms of the sleeves. The collar of his shirt was long and pointed under his black vest and matching trousers. He looked way too posh to be from this neighborhood. The nicest shop around here was Hendricks and she knew they didn't sell anything that looked like that. 

“Whatcha doing in this neighborhood Doctor?” 

“What makes you think I'm not from here?” 

“Your clothes. No one dresses half as nice ‘round here.” She pointed at his jacket with her chip before taking a bite.

“Ah. Well I use to come to this chip shop a long time ago with a friend of mine. I was feeling a bit nostalgic I guess.” 

“Long time ago? How old are you?” 

“How old are you?” 

“18.” 

“Me too then.” he responded seriously before taking a bite of his food. She only laughed at him. “What? We look exactly the same age.” at her doubtful look he just shrugged and smiled. 

“Sensitive ‘bout your age then? Ok lets call it 50 then?” 

“Something like that. So Rose Tyler, what are you doing here in the middle of the night crying into your chips?” he rolled the R on her name again, and she decided she loved the way he said it. 

“Boy trouble.” she bit her lip and looked down. 

“Surely he’s not worth the tears Rose Tyler. What’s his name?” he was trying to find out where in her timeline he was. He was feeling nostalgic, but he didn’t intend on seeing her, that’s why he was here so late. He just wanted to eat somewhere familiar and think about happier times. He wasn’t really even sure what month or year it was when he landed. 

“Jimmy Stone. He isn’t really worth the tears, but the situation I’m in is.” the tears began to flow again. He reached out and took her hand, surprisingly to both she let him. It felt natural for him to hold her hand, she figured she must just be starved for some human touch. She didn’t get a lot of it from Jimmy unless he was feeling guilty or wanting money.

“There’s no situation you can’t just change. Tell me about it and we can figure out a way out.” 

“Well first of all he’s cheatin’ on me.” 

“He’s a complete and total idiot then, who could possibly be better than Rose Tyler?” 

“Loads of people, I’m not that special. I dropped out of school before I could even take my A levels. I work in a shop, am in debt and was stupid enough to get into an abusive relationship despite what my mum and mate Mickey said.” his hand tightened around hers, so much so it caused her to look up in a bit of shock. The thunderous look on his face took her back for a moment.

“You are that special. So he’s hit you?” if it were possible for his look to get darker, it did when he said that. Something in his eyes flashed, she squirmed in her seat. She tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn’t let her. 

“A couple times yeah, only when he’s had a bit too much to drink. I don’t even know why I told you that, I’ve never told anyone that.” 

“I’ll kill him.” he growled. She never told him that before, the thought that she had secrets when they traveled together bothered him. He thought they shared almost everything, in all fairness she probably didn’t tell him because she knew he would happily take care of the kid, especially when they first met. His leather jacket phase would have killed for her first and then asked questions. 

“That’s not a funny joke.” 

“I’m not joking Rose Tyler. Where is he? I like to have a few words with this Jimmy Stone.” he spit out his name like it was something disgusting and stood from the booth still holding her hand and trying to pull her up. 

“Don’t worry about me Doctor. It might not be right, but I always get him back. I can handle myself.” 

“I don’t doubt it. Doesn’t mean I can’t teach him some manners.” he sat back down and began rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb. She closed her eyes and sighed. 

“I don’t know why I even told you. I guess it feels good to finally admit it. Especially to someone who won’t say ‘I told you so’. I want to leave him, I just don’t know how.” 

“Easy, just leave.” he shrugged his shoulder.

“Just leave? Like it is that easy? Where would I go? You gonna take me in?” 

“Would that I could Rose Tyler, would that I could. But there are great things coming for you and I can’t interfere with them.” 

“Great things? Oh am I getting a promotion at Hendricks, more responsibility with same pay? Or maybe it's the scores of gentleman callers lined up for dropout with no prospects and a bedsit she can’t afford. Best I got is the Bronze in the Jericho Street Junior School - Under Sevens Gymnastic Team. I’m nothing great and nothing special.” 

“Who says you’re not special? I’ve known you only an hour and already know you could do anything you put your mind to. You could battle the worst creatures in existence, defend those who need defending and I also know for a fact men will be fighting across the universe for you.” 

“You’re mad you know that right, good and properly mad.” she grinned at him, his favorite grin of hers. The slow smile that eventually showed all her teeth, with tongue poking out the side. “I don’t want to go home just yet, want to go to the pub down the road and get a pint?”

“You don’t want to be seen with an old man like me.” 

“You’re older than me yeah, but you’re not an old man. Let's go get a pint and finish our conversation. I hardly know anything about you and if we are going to be friends I’d like to get to know you better.” she stood up and reached her hand out for him, he hesitated for a moment but then she smiled her tongue touched smile again and found himself back in his old body unable to tell her no to anything. She laughed at the bashful smile he gave her in return before taking her hand and leaving with her. 

The pub wasn’t too far, so they walked slowly hand in hand talking. He told her how he had just lost his best friend and his wife in a short amount of time of one another. He found himself consoling her when she began to cry for him. He let her know that River’s death was a long time coming, they both knew it was going to happen and made the best of their remaining years together. 

They finally got to the pub, since it was so late it wasn’t that crowded. She told him since he listened to her sad story she owed him a pint and had him go sit down while she bought them. He saw her talking to a young Mickey at the bar. Mickey had turned and looked at him with suspicious eyes. He could see the two of them arguing back and forth, he made out the words Granddad and mind your own bloody business. She said something else to him and he hung his head in shame. Rose came over to the table and sat down. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. That was my friend Mickey. He’s a bit protective of me and overreacted when he saw you.” 

“I don’t want to cause a fight with your friend, I can go.” he went to stand up but she stopped him. 

“Don’t! He’s being an ass and I told him that. I told him how much you’ve helped me tonight and that you gave me the courage to decide to leave Jimmy.” 

“You always had the courage, I just reminded you is all.’

“Where will I go?” she sighed before taking a sip.

“What about your mother’s?” 

“Ha, right. Like I’m going to crawl back to her and admit she was right all along. No thank you. Besides we haven’t talked much since I moved out. I doubt she’d let me come home.” 

“Your mother loves you fiercely and more than anything. She will absolutely take you in. So what if she was right, better to swallow your pride and admit it, than stay where you are with Jimmy Stone.” he spat his name again and she giggled. 

“What if Jimmy Stone is the best I could ever hope for?” she looked into her glass as if it held all the answers. 

“I doubt that very much. Mr. Mickey over there seems to care deeply for you. He doesn’t seem too smart but I bet he’d be steady and good to you. At least until some handsome exciting man comes and sweeps you off your feet.” he tilted his head to the bar to where Mickey was leaning and watching the two of them. He looked away when he caught eyes with Rose. 

“I’ve known Mickey my entire life. We dated a bit when I was in school, before I met Jimmy. I actually dumped Mickey for Jimmy. Always had a thing for older men, me.”

“You have no idea.” he laughed a little before being interrupted. 

“Rose! Have you seen Jimmy?” and older man had come up to the table. “He was supposed to play tonight and never showed up.” 

“Oh, hey Joe. No I haven’t seen him in a few hours. I’ve been visiting with my friend. That’s weird, he never misses a gig.” she chewed her bottom lip in worry. 

“Rose, I’m sorry to say this sweetheart, but I saw Jimmy packing up his van with that girl that’s been hanging around the band.” a waitress came up and put a hand on Rose’s shoulder. 

“Noosh? That bastard left me for Noosh? That’s about bloody right. Did he say where he was going?” 

“Yeah, he was bumming a smoke off Jerry told him he was headed to Amsterdam. I’m so sorry Rose.” the waitress said again before walking away with Joe. 

“Are you okay Rose?” the Doctor asked quietly. 

“Yeah, guess that solves my Jimmy problem then huh?” she tried to muster a fake smile. “Only thing is that means he’s left me with the flat and rent’s due. I don’t have enough to pay for it and to break my lease.” 

“It’s only money, you’ll figure it out. Are you going back to your mums then?” he asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, I think I am. Will you walk me home? I don’t mean the flat, I mean to my mums.” 

“Of course I will.” he pulled a bit of money out and left on the table for a tip before taking her hand and heading for the door. He told her to wait a minute and went back to the bar. 

“Ricky…” he said to the kid. He knew his name was Mickey but couldn’t resist messing with him again. 

“It’s Mickey. What do you want?” 

“It doesn’t matter. Well anyway, Rose Tyler is going back to her mother’s house. She’s going to need help moving her stuff out of that flat, and also a supportive shoulder to lean on. That moron did the kindest thing for her and ran off with someone called Noosh. I was hoping you’d be that person for her.” 

“Of course I will. He really left eh? Finally did something smart.” 

“Great, show up round noon, she’s gonna need some sleep. Don’t tell her I told you to.” he walked back over to Rose. 

“What was that about?” she asked. 

“Nothing in particular. Just introducing myself properly. Are you ready Rose Tyler?” he said rolling his R again. He put his hand out for her to take again and together they walked to the Powell Estate. 

“Wait.” she stopped him as he was about to knock on the door. “Thank you so much Doctor Song.” she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to plant a slow kiss on his lips. She pulled away and giggled at the shocked expression on his face. 

“I didn’t do anything for you. It was all you’re amazing self. Now Rose Tyler, go live your life. I promise you it will be fantastic.” he lifted her hand and kissed it once more before dropping it and knocking on number 48’s door. 

He stuck around long enough to see Rose collapse in a bewildered Jackie’s arms and left. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years later in an alternate universe Rose Tyler, she kept her last name, sat at her kitchen table thinking about how her life had turned out and the night that got her here. The incredible good luck she ran into when she met Doctor Song, and how she suspected that her mother winning a scratcher for 1,000 pounds two days later was not a coincidence. Just enough to pay off the flat and leave a little over for Jackie to spend. They had a wonderful Christmas that year. 

Remembering the man that made it all possible, everything finally clicked into place. Hindsight has a way of doing to for a person, and she smiled largely as she took a sip of her tea. 

“What are you smiling so big about Love?” her husband walked in carrying a fire extinguisher. 

“What is that?” she asked pulled out of her day dream at the sight of the big red extinguisher. 

“Nothing to worry about, I handled it. The kids now know what happens when you try to overclock the toaster. Small fire, in the garage. No one was hurt.” he bounced on the balls of his feet. “What were you thinking about?” he asked her again. 

“The night Jimmy Stone left me.” 

“And that brought a smile to your face?” 

“Yes.” she got up and walked over to him. She put her arms around his neck and got on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Thank you for always being there for me, even when I didn’t know it was you.” she kissed him again. 

“As much as I’d love to take the credit, I was not there.” 

“Yes I know you weren’t there. It wasn’t even a regeneration I recognize, but it was you.” 

“What do you mean?” he took her over to the table and sat them down. For the first time she told him the entire story, even the abuse. She had to remind him that he couldn’t track down and punish the alternate Jimmy for what a different Jimmy did. 

“You’re sure that wasn’t a past you?” 

“Nope, I’ve never been Scottish. Although I bet Scottish works well for me Rose Tyler.” he said affecting a Scottish accent for a moment and rolling the R. “Besides, I think I would remember meeting you before I was big ears and leather.” he leaned over kissed her cheek. “What I can’t figure out is why he would risk your timeline. Again. He already chanced it on New Years.” he brows furrowed in confusion. 

“ I think we need to revisit that accent later.” she smiled and winked at him. “I don’t think he meant to find me, he said he was feeling nostalgic. I think it was a coincidence. It doesn’t matter, because he was there for me when I needed someone the most. I hope he's okay, he said he lost his best friend and his wife all within a short amount of time. He seemed so lonely.” 

“He’ll bounce back, he always does. Find another friend to travel with. Don’t worry over him. I am very glad he was there for you.” 

“DADDY! FIRE!” they heard a small voice call from the garage again. He jumped up and grabbed the extinguisher. 

“Next time could the experiments be like a paper mache volcano?” she called to his retreating back. 

“Not for my girls! They want real science!” he called back to her.


End file.
